Sirius's Blind Love
by JustCallMeHales
Summary: Sirius finally finds someone to hold his intrest
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: **_

_Sirius Black, the well known bad boy, and prankster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, lay sprawled over a warm, crimson arm chair in the Gryffindor Common Room. His dearest friends sat by him, respectively. Remuz John Lupin, the nerd of the group, sat on the couch closest to him, a book in his hands. The insanely popular, proud, and boastful, James Potter, who hadn't failed to say at least four times today, his amazing skill at Quidditch , was sitting beside Remus, yawning loudly in boredom. The pudgy, lumpy boy, known as Peter sat by the fire, listening intently to the other boys speak. "Hows your 'furry little problem' by the way Remus?" James asked suddenly, looking over at their werewolf friend. Remus instantly turned a bright shade of pink, as he usually did. Remus truly hated when James spoke of such things in public. "Fine, fine, Sirius, how are your girl friends?" Remus asked quickly, to change the subject. The attraction of the many girls in their year, had become a joke to the four Marauder's. Sirius's bad boy additude brought them in almost as fast as his long locks and cocky outlook. Sirius instantly smirked, fine with having the attention on him. "Fine, fine, of course, it would be better, if I cared about any of these prissy Doris girls, squeeling all the time, bloody rubbish if you ask me. Find me someone intresting, then I'll take a second look" Sirius laughed aloud, letting the whole common room hear._

_The three Marauder's doubled over laughing, as they entered the Great Hall that evening. They had slipped outside after class, having a grand snowball fight in the newly fallen snow. They had even succeeded in putting snow down Snivelly's (Severus Snape's) robes, and making a few first year girls squeel from their animated snowmen. Brushing the snow off their robes, they clambered over to the Gryffindor table, sitting down to eat. "Mmmn, hot grub" Sirius said happily, sliding into a spot beside Remus, who had decided to stay inside and study. "Yeah, did you see Evan's though? Wow she looked gorgeous with the snow blowing around her red hair" James said, starting to load up his plate instantly, even before sitting down. "Stop gabbin' about that lady of yours, your not gonna get her unless you swallow a lake of Felix Felicis, I bet ya wont be jammy (lucky) enough then either" Sirius laughed loudly, throwing a dinner roll at James. Smiling contently, James easily catches the dinner roll, biting into it as he sits down beside Peter, who is already half way threw a delicious looking stew. "Hush you Slackers" Remus whispered angrily. Although both boys would usually act offended by this, they heard Remus' hurried tone. Remus turned, pointing to where the rest of the Great Hall was starring. Curious about the rucus, Sirius Black, stood up, to get a better veiw. _

_Estella Bardent, a pureblood Slytherin in Sirius' year, was on her feet. Her long light brown hair casaded down her back, ending near her thighs, as she stood to her full height. Although she was in her 6th year, she was only 5'2 and had to glare up at the younger man she was yelling at. Sirius instantly recognized, his younger brother, Regulus Arcturus Black. Sirius' eyes turning to slits with the heat of his glare, he listened. Both the girl, Estella and Regulus were on their feet, on different sides of the Slytherin table, screaming at each other. "YOUR A POMPOUS NUTTER REGULUS BLACK" the small girl screamed loudly, her face turning red with rage. "STOP YOUR INSANE BUMBLING YOU UGLY TOERAG" Regulus shrieked back, in a high pitched, feminem sounding voice. Everyone at the Slytherin table maybe an "ohhhh" sound and inched away from the two. It was one thing to insult an angry girl, but it was another to call them a 'toerag'. A toerag, basically means tramp. One of the worst things you could call a girl. Sirius heard girls at the Gryffindor table gasping at the word, and some of the guys chatting about it, but he was still far more intrested in the fight. "YOU THINK YOUR SO MUCH BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE, BECAUSE YOUR A PUREBLOOD. I THINK YOUR THE ONE WITH MUD IN YOUR BLOOD, NOT CHARLES" the girl screamed at the top of her lungs. The Slytherin closest to the couple inched away, at the sheer volume of her voice. Sirius wondered for a second who Clarles was, but didn't bother thinking about it to long. His little brother was speechless, his face white. The angry girl, grabbed up her things, shrieked "BURN IN HELL YOU UGLY WANKER" and stomped off, out of the great hall. _

_As soon as she left, the Great hall erupted into noicey chatter. Peter, who was still stuffing his face, turned to start talking with Remus. James turned to Sirius, begining to say "Sirius wasn't that your brother?". Before James had even got halfway through the sentance, Sirius was on his feet. Forgetting about his cloak and scarf, he broke into a run, racing out of the Great hall at full speed. Pulling out the Marauder's Map, which he nearly never used anymore, he searched the parchment, looking for anyone with the first name Estella. All he knew of the girl, was her first name, Estella. In the middle of one of the moving staircases, he noticed a small dot, with the name Estella Bardent above it. In the little speech bubble beside it, it read "Boo, hoo, hoo, hoo", which obviously meant she was crying. Shoving the map into his back pocket, he broke into a run. In barely 5 minutes, he was at the bottom of the staircase. She sat on in the very middle of the staircase, as it moved toward him, her head in her arms, her arms on her knees, sobbing. Sirius felt a strange jerk in his chest at this scene. As the staircase came to a stop in front of him, he waited a moment, before stepping on it. Walking up toward her, he stopped about 5 steps below the girl._

_Sirius Black had never been in a situation like this before. None of the girls in his family had ever cried in front of him. Or at all, from what he knew. "Uh, you know, Regulus is a blooming bastard" he said softly, reaching up to run his fingers through his long dark hair. Continuing to sob, the girl slowly lifted her head, looking at Sirius through her tears. "Awe man, don't let that cheeky wanker, get you all gutted (really upset)" Sirius said awkwardly, trying to smile. The girl sighed softly, getting to her feet. She wiped at her eyes clumsily, brushing the tears off her cheeks. She didn't look at him, as she whispered "Your sound like Regulus, but deeper, and softer... who are you?". Sirius was shocked by this question. Most people in Hogwarts knew exactly who he was just by looking at him. "C...Can't you tell? I'm the incredibly handsome Sirius Black, the Hogwarts bad boy. Girls fawn over me all the time" he said, letting out an awkward chuckle. Only then did she set her eyes toward him. Her eyes were a startling blue, but the most shocking thing was that they had a white mist covering the blue. Which could only mean one thing, she was blind. Her angry grimance, told him, she had thought he was making fun of her. "I'm sure I would be too, if I could see, your just as horrible as your brother, get the bloody hell away from me" she snapped. Turning on her heel, she raced up the staircase, the heels of her shoes clicking as she did._

_Sirius Black slowly made his way back to the common room. Throughly depressed. He walked into the common room, finding his friends waiting for him. He sighed softly, he didn't really want to talk to anyone. Only when he saw his scarf and cloak sitting on the side of the chair, did he remember he had forgot them. A small smile came to his lips at his stupidness. James was sitting in his favorite chair by the fireplace, the other chair was always left for Sirius, the way Remuz and Peter always took the couch. Smiling softly, he moved to his chair, slumping down into it with a sigh. Remus closed his book with a snap, turning his full attention on Sirius. Sirius instantly knew they were going to badger him with questions. "Why did you run out on dinner?" James demanded, curiously. "Since when do you get up and leave without eating?" murmured Peter quietly. "Did you go to bother Snape again? I told you to stop playing pranks" Remus frowned, pointing at Sirius with his book. Sirius chuckled, holding up his hands in defense against the mounting questions. "I followed that girl" he told them simply, as his hands slumped down once again. "Estella? Oh Sirius you didn't tease her about being blind, did you?" Remus exclaimed, heartbrokenly, as if he was the one who was hurt by it. Sirius frowned, hating how Remus knew instantly. "Well I didn't mean too. I didn't know she was blind" Sirius explained, actually upset. "Your a heartless bloke sometimes Sirius" Remus snapped, getting to his feet and stomping upstairs into the Gryffindor bedrooms. James sighed softly, scratching his head at the perdicament. "She is actually kind of cool when you think about it. She was allowed to stay here over the summer her first year, so she basically memorized everything, she knows the castle better than us I bet" James says with a laugh, trying to lighten things up. "I messed up didn't I James?" Sirius asked suddenly, looking over at his best friend. "Yeah you did Sirius" Peter said softly, getting to his feet and padding up to bed._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:**_

_Sirius slowly made his way down to the potions classroom, with Remus and James. Remus had forgiven him as soon as he promised to apoligise. None of them knew where Peter was. James was telling them a story of one of his 'amazing' plays on the quidditch feild, when Sirius remembered. "We have potions with the Slytherin's today" he said suddenly, cutting James off mid sentence. "Perfect time for you to apoligise" Remus said with a small smile. They filed into the classroom slowly, the slytherins were already there. Estella sat beside Severus Snape talking heatedly about some kind of potion. As Lily walked into the classroom, James scooted off to talk with her. Patting Remus on the back, Sirius sauntered his way over to the table where Estella and Severus sat. "What's up Snivelly?" he murmured softly, leaning his elbows on the table. Severus sent Sirius a glare, before turning to Estella. "Its that pompous nit, Si..". "I know who it is" she murmured, inturupting Severus "If you would be so kind as to go take your seat Sirius, me and my FRIEND are speaking". She murmured, putting extra emphasis on the word friend. Sirius frowned at this. No girl had ever asked him, Sirius Black, to go away before. It must be because she didn't know him enough yet. _

_Their potions Proffesor, came into the room at this moment, making everyone sactter. "Black? What are you doing?" She asked in surprise, to find Sirius on the Slytherin side of the classroom. Sirius turned to the teacher with a smile. "Oh I just thought I could sit with Miss Estella. You know, inter-house mingling and all that". The Proffessor seemed more than surprised, but delighted. "Yes, yes, everyone switch partners. Snape and Potter together, lets go. Evans and Jerald. Lupin and ..yes him" the Proffessor twittered. Severus glared at Sirius as he picked up his things and slithered from his seat. Smirking proudly, Sirius made a show of wiping off the seat, before sitting down, making Severus even more angry. _

_Turning his attention to Estella, he put on his brightest smile, before remembering she couldn't see. "Stop staring at me Black" she snapped from the corner of her mouth, as she began searching threw her bag for her potions book. "How'd you know I was staring love?" he wondered allowed as he pulled out his own books, smiling at the Proffessor happily. "Because you were making the hair on my neck stand on end... in disgust" she said softly, placing her book and wand on the table in front of her, one hand on her wand at all times. "Yes love, lets talk about the hairiness of your neck, what a pleasant conversation" Sirius drawled with a smirk. A simple flick of her wand and Sirius' books dropped off the table. "Black, what on earth are you up to?" the Proffessor asked, turning to look at him. "Sorry Proffessor, slipped" he laughed, picking up his book with a bright smile. _

_For the rest of the class, Estella susceeded in ignoring Sirius completely, not reacting to his numerous attempts at conversation. As she got to her feet at the end of class, Sirius reached out, in one last attempt, grabbing her wrist. Going stalk still, Estella tries to pull her wrist from his grasp. As he didn't comply, she decided to order him to "Let go of me" she snaps aloud. Getting to his feet, blushing softly, Sirius murmurs "Let me walk you to your next class". Estella scoffs in disgust "that was the last class of the day, stupid bloke". Sirius nearly hits himself for being so idiotic, he wasn't making a very good impression. "Lets go outside for a walk" he murmurs softly, smiling softly. He wasn't sure how to act around this girl, it was like an all new playing feild._


End file.
